Dress In Drag And Do The Hula
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: He lost a bet to the new tag team champions. The other just pissed off the wrong people. What is going to happen when it goes all over the internet and Twitter? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

_**Dress In Drag and Do the Hula **_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_**A/N: Randomly popped into my head. I thought it would be funny. I only own Ashton Reso. Bailey belongs to BournePriceless54.**_

"You have to do it Roode." Brother Ray stated pointing at the former tag team champion. "I am not doing it!" Robert Roode called folding his arms across his chest. "Devon go get Ashton, I think I heard she is in with Daniels and Styles going over the tag team match they are in later tonight against the Guns and Taylor." "Ohh, I bet Ajay isn't happy about that." Devon stated.

"That is why she is in with Daniels and AJ those two can keep clam while Alex would just start picking a fight with Ashton and Taylor until one of them would have exploded and there would have been a cat fight breaking out." Ray laughed.

Devon walked out of the locker room going towards the locker room that was housing the Phenomenal one, The Fallen Angel and the First Lady. He knocked on the door, he heard laughter coming from behind the door. AJ pulled the door open, "Hey Devon." "Is Ashton here?" "Yeah hold on, Ajay!" "Hey Brother D." Ashton greeted. "Look Ray and I need your help." Devon stated causing the blonde to cock her eyebrow at him, as she leaned against the doorframe, Styles and Daniels were behind her. "Roode lost a bet and he is refusing to pay up." "Robert Roode, not wanting to pay up? What the hell are you two making him do?" Ashton asked. "Please Ajay! I am begging you here. We will even let you be his pimp!" Devon answered.

Realization came over her like a ton of bricks. "Are you serious?" Ashton asked. 'Oh sister, you have no idea." "Oh my god, of course I will help you. Guys I will meet you at the tunnels before our match." Ashton stated, "Lead the way boss man." Devon laughed and motioned for the Knockout to follow him.

Robert groaned as the door opened and Devon walked in followed by Ashton was dressed to wrestle later that night. "What is going?" Ashton asked as she bent down and kissed Robert's cheek followed by James's. "He is refusing to dress in drag." Ray said causing Ashton and Devon to laugh. "Come on Bobby, it will be fun." Ashton said grabbing a hold of his hand, "Please for me? You know how I love to dress up." Ashton pouted sticking her lower lip into a pout.

"Not going to happen." "Please Poppa bear for me?" Ashton asked, 'If it makes you feel any better I can get Alex in on it too." "How?' 'HELLO!" Ashton stated waving her hand in front of Robert's face, "I am Ajay, I can get him to do whatever I want. And if he won't listen to me, there is always Bailey. And you know me and Bay.' "That's true." Robert stated looking thoughtful, 'If you can get him to do it. Then I will do it."

"Alright I will go find him and see what I can do." Ashton said. "Don't beat Taylor's ass if she is in there." Devon called to the blonde as she walked out. 'Not making any promises Devon." Ashton called back waving over her shoulder at them. "Dude! You are still so whipped!" James laughed clapping him on the back. "Shut up James." Robert growled, causing the three other men to laugh.

Ashton walked into the Gun's locker room, "Hey baby." Chris greeted as he walked over to kiss her. "Oh come on! I just got done being sick, don't make me sick again!" Alex stated. "Bite me Shell." Ashton said turning to look at him and smirk evilly before she turned and looked at Bailey. "Hey Bay-Bay, do you remember last week when Alex pissed you off?" Bailey looked thoughtful for a second before she nodded her head. "I have some really good payback."

"What is it?" Bailey asked. "Come here and I will tell you." Ashton answered. Bailey walked over to where Ashton was sitting on Chris's lap. She whispered to her what she was thinking. "Oh we so should." Bailey said. "Oh Alex you are going to regret even being born." Chris laughed, 'Remind me to never piss you two off." "What is my punishment?" Alex asked. "Shelley, say hello to your Pimp." Ashton stated pointing at Bailey.

A/N: Keep it or Kick it?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dress In Drag and Do the Hula **_

A/n: Next one will be longer.

"What? Oh hell no!' Alex stated looking between the two girls who were smiling devilishly. "I am not doing it!" Alex shouted. "Yes you are Patrick." Bailey said, "Even if we have to handcuff you to me, you are doing it!" "Alex, if it makes you feel better, Robert has to go with it too. Expect for I am his pimp.' Ashton stated, "Devon's words not mine." "B. Roode is going to be there?" Alex asked looking at his best friend's girlfriend who nodded her head, "He lost a bet against them. Why he was even betting against Team 3D I don't know." Ashton answered. "Why do you say that?" Bailey asked. "Because the fools are smart they don't bet money they bet stupid stuff.' 'Like?" "Makeovers, dressing in drag, streaking stuff like that." Ashton answered.

"Fine, I will do it!" Alex stated. "Sweet, I will go tell Roode that you are going to do it. That way he stops being such a damn pansy ass. I swear he was mellowed out a lot in the past couple of years, this isn't the Bobby I remember for the Indies." Ashton said as she stood from where she was sitting and kissed Chris before she walked out of the locker room.

Ashton walked back into Beermoney Inc's locker room. "Shelley is going to do it." Ashton stated. "How did you do that?" James asked. "Bailey got him to agree. I was just in there with Chris." Ashton answered. "Don't start with that Ajay." Robert stated. "You are still jealous Poppa Bear." Ashton said with a giggle. "I am not." "Jamie?" Ashton asked looking at the cowboy. "You are jealous Robert.' James answered, "Don't call me that.' 'You got it. I need to go, I have to meet Daniels and AJ we have that match." "Don't kill Taylor.' They both called. "No promises!" Ashton called back.

Devon and Ray saw the blonde talking with AJ and Daniels. "So firefly?" "Both of them are doing it." Ashton answered smirking. "Doing what?" AJ asked. Ashton turned smiling at him. "Dressing in drag and doing the hula." Ashton answered. "You watched Lion King again didn't you Ajay?" Daniels asked laughing. "Yes, I babysat Riley, its better then watching Dora." "Anything is better then watching Dora." AJ agreed.

"So we will meet up tomorrow and do this?" Bailey asked. "Yes, we will." Ashton answered, "Chris do you mind coming with us and being the muscle if we need it?" "Of course, I wanted to see my best friend be made an ass off on purpose."

Alex glared at him from across the locker room. 'Bay maybe get Pete in on this too." Ashton said with a nod of her head, "I will get James to come too." "Why?" "Because he wouldn't miss this for the world. We will just make sure he stays sober for as long as we can." Ashton answered.

Alex, Robert and James looked at their phones. _**From Ajay. Meet us at my place at 10 tomorrow morning. We are doing this bright and early in the morning. **_"I hate her sometimes." Alex grumbled to himself.

"Wait so you and Tink are going to dress them up in drag!" Petey said laughing. "Yes we are." "Oh man. You know what you should do?" Bailey looked at her fiance confused. "What?" "You should get JB to come too and have him tweet or whatever it is he does." "We should." Bailey stated picking her phone up and texting Ashton.

"Oh my god! I should kiss my best friend." Ashton stated. "Why?" Chris asked. "he said we should get JB to come with us tomorrow and tweet or whatever it is." Ashton answered. "Do it." Chris said. "I will, I am doing that right now. But we won't tell Bobby and Lex about him being there. We both know they are going to be picking fights like none other tomorrow.' "That's true." Chris stated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I only own Ashton Reso and Joey Copeland. Bailey and Riley belong to BournePriceless54. One more chapter after this.

* * *

The next morning, Alex, Robert, James, Petey, Bailey and Riley showed up at Ashton's and Chris' condo. "JOSEPH ADAM COPELAND!" they could hear being shouted from inside the condo, "FREEZE!" That was Ashton and she didn't sound happy. "What's going on?" James asked as Chris opened the door. "Oh Addison just left Joey with us for the weekend and he trashing stuff already." Robert's eyes widen as he watched Ashton scoop up the little boy who hugged his aunt and kissed her cheek nosily before he rested his head on her shoulder.

The group left for the store. Chris was already laughing to himself, knowing that JB was going to be there and it wasn't going to be pretty. "Babe, stop you are going to get us in trouble." Ashton muttered seeing on how Beer Money was riding them. Joey was playing with play phone and hitting James with it.

Ashton glanced in the rearview mirror and giggled as she held Chris' hand. "What?" "Joey keeps hitting James with the phone."

Chris laughed and looked in the mirror too sure enough he was hitting James with the phone causing the cowboy to wince in pain each time.

Robert pulled a face causing Joey to laugh and hit him with the phone. "Ajay your nephew is a little shit." "I know he is. Adam was telling me that he is like me when I was that age. Expect for he thinks I never grew out of it." Ashton said. The three men nodded their heads in agreement. "HEY! CHRIS! You are suppose to be on my side with this." Ashton stated. "I am baby, I love you." he said before leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I love you too." Ashton stated smiling. Robert pretended to gag himself. "I saw that Bobby." "How?" "I have eyes in the back of my head remember?" "Is that possible?" James asked. "No, but it worked on the kids I used to watch after at the day care I worked out." Ashton answered.

Chris pulled into the front of shop. "Hey James do you mind getting Joey out of his seat please?" Ashton asked as she took the car keys from her boyfriend and dropped them into her purse. "Sure." James answered undoing the bar of the seat picking the little boy up. He struggled to get down. The cowboy sat him on his feet, Joey grabbed his aunt's hand and allowed her to lead him into the store. "Yep, exactly like Ajay." Bobby stated causing the two other men to nod their heads in agreement.

"Hey Ashton." JB greeted the Canadian. "Who is the little guy?" "My nephew. Joey say hi to JB." Joey turned and buried his face in Ashton's leg. "Sorry, he usually doesn't play shy." Ashton stated as she rubbed his back. "What the hell is JB doing here?" Alex asked, as Bailey slapped him upside the head, "OW! Damn sorry I forgot." Alex stated as Riley went over to Joey and they sat on the floor and started playing.

'He is here for proof." Bailey answered. "Come on Ajay, let's pick these boys' clothes out." "Chris can you watch Joey? I don't want him disappearing again." "Sure." Chris answered as his girlfriend and her best friend disappeared into the main part of the shop. "This isn't going to be pretty is it?" Robert asked Alex. "I don't think so Bob." Alex answered. "Why did we agree to this?" "Because we can't say no to them. Plain and simple."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dress In Drag and Do the Hula **_

"How about this?" Bailey asked holding up the red dress that sparkled and glittered. Ashton started giggling hysterically, "You know, I always told Bobby, I loved him in blue." The taller Canadian looked at the dress and started laughing, it was sparkly and blue. "You like?" Ajay asked with a giggle. "Oh yeah. That's great, will he wear it?" Bailey asked. "He has no choice in the matter." Ashton stated with another giggle, "And besides haven't you noticed Bobby can't say no to me. The one time he did say no we ended up breaking up." Bailey nodded her head, she remembered the story all to well.

Ashton shook her head before smiling, before turned to walk back where the rest of the gang was waiting.

"Baby Bear, what the hell is that?" Robert asked looking at the sparkling dress in his ex girlfriend's hands. "Your dress.' 'Oh hell no." Robert stated looking at it. "Why not Bobby?" "Because it's like something that Sharmell would wear. I am not fucking wearing it!" Robert shouted. 'Uncle Bobby bad word!" Joey stated from where he was sitting on the floor next to Riley. Petey was sitting next to them watching over them.

Ashton's mouth twitched at that. Robert growled causing her to start smirking. "He is going to keep saying no." Bailey whispered in her ear. "Bay, are you forgetting I am good actress?' she whispered back. Bailey wondered what the hell she was talking about.

Ashton allowed hot tears to fill her eyes, and her lower lip to giver. "Fine. You don't have to wear it. I just remember that you always looked so good in blue." Ashton stated before she threw the dress on the ground and ran into her boyfriend's arms.

"Hey baby bear. Come on, I am sorry, don't cry. I will wear the dress if it makes you feel better." Robert stated picking up the dress and looking at it. Ashton pulled back and smiled watery at him, "Really?" "Yes really." "Thank you Poppa Bear." Ashton sniffled.

"Damn she is good." James muttered to JB, Alex and Petey. "We know." Alex stated. "How long do you think it would be until he figures out that it was just an act to get him into the dress?" Petey questioned, the other 3 men shrugged their shoulders. "Hey Bay-Bay have you shown Alex his outfit yet?" Ashton asked. "No." Bailey answered, "Here Alex."

"What the fuck?" Alex asked before he flinched as both Ashton's and Bailey's hands connected with the back of his head. "Watch your damn mouth." Ashton stated, "Don't repeat that Joe-Joe." Joey just giggled from where he was sitting on Chris' lap. "Where is all the material?" Alex asked. "Well we figured since you like your women wearing less then that. So we figured why not make your wear something similar." Bailey stated.

"Fudge." Alex stated, causing Ashton, Bailey and the rest of the group to start laughing. "What? They hit hard!" Alex stated, "I don't know what is worse? Getting hit upside the head by those two or getting nailed in the nuts by the demon child over there."

Ashton hit upside the head again, "That's my kid you are talking about." Alex rubbed his head, "Bitch." Ashton went to raise her hand again. "I am sorry. Don't hit me again." Ashton giggled before she bounced over to where Chris was sitting on the floor with Joey. She dropped to the floor and Riley crawled over to sit on her lap.

"Come on boys, we are getting any younger over here." James stated, "Hit the dressing rooms." Alex and Robert looked at the dresses and then at each other. "We are so fucked." Robert stated. "BAD WORD!" Riley and Joey shouted causing the adults to start laughing. "Let's just get over this." Alex stated, "After you Roberta." that sent Ashton over the edge with her giggles. "Why thank you, Alexa." Robert stated with a curtsy. "JB! Please tell me you got that on film!" Petey said between his laughter.

"Yes. I did." JB answered, he was going to enjoy this. Roode never did anything to him but Alex, was a pain in the ass and caused him a lot of headaches, he was glad that Ashton had invited him along to document it. "Babe, Petey and I will be right back." Chris stated as he stood, "buddy to you want to come with me and Uncle Petey or do you want to stay with Momma?" "Wif you." Joey stated holding his arms out to him. "Where are they going?" Ashton asked James who came to take Chris' place next to her. "Dunno, said something about get you girls Pimp outfits.' James answered causing Bailey and Ashton to look at each other. "Shit."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dress In Drag and Do the Hula **_

**_A/N: now I know I said this would be a one of the last chapters, I couldn't help myself...._**

"Chris, I am not wearing that in public, you can freaking forget about it." Ashton stated. "So that means in private you would wear it?" Chris questioned with a smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Ashton shot back before she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him before she turned around "ROBERT ROODE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" "HELL NO!" Robert shouted back.

"Joey stay here." Ashton said turning around and going back by the dressing rooms. "Alex?" "In this Ajay. OW! These things are asking for my death." Alex answered. Ashton giggled before she knocked on the next door. "Go away." Robert growled. "Poppa Bear let me in." Ashton stated. She could hear Robert growling as he pulled open the door. "I really hate you right now." he said. "I love you too sweetheart." Ashton smirked. "What's going on?" She asked. "I can't do this." "Yes you can. Need I mind you that I did worse to A1 and Eric when they lost that bet to me, when Adam won his first WWE title?"

"Oh yeah." "I am not making you going down to the ring in tutus and whatever else we put them in." "But it was unfair to them because you know who won the match before it happened." Bobby said. "They don't need to know that." Ashton grinned, "So are you going to do it for me?" "Yes I guess get out of here before I change my mind." Robert answered.

"Is he going to do it?" James asked the blonde when she came out of the rooms. "Yes. I think Alex is having some problems with his dress." Ashton answered giggling as Joey came over to her and wanted to be held. "How did you get him do to it Ashton?" JB asked putting the camera onto Ashton who was now humming along with the music. "What to agree to do it? Or put the dress on?" "Put the dress on."

"I reminded him off of the bet that A1 and EY lost to me back in 2006 when Edge won his first WWE title. And how I made them go down to the ring in the tutus and bras and whatever else we put them in." Ashton answered. "That was classic.' Bailey laughed.

"You know now that I am thinking about it. Almost male on Team Canada with the exception of Petey over there would have been dressed in drag." Ashton stated. "Are you sure about that?" Petey asked. "Oh yeah I am sure, Johnny Devine did it for Halloween in 2004 remember how pissed I got because he wore some of my stuff?" 'Oh yeah." Petey stated. "And then EY and A1 in 2006. And now Roode." Ashton said. "So really you just need to get Petey." JB said. Ashton and Bailey exchanged a look. Chris seeing the look took Joey from Ajay and James took Riley.

JB laughed watching both Ashton and Bailey sweet talk Maple Leaf Muscle. "Come on Petey please!" Bailey begged. "Yeah Pan please?" Ashton pouted sticking her lower lip out. "No way." Petey said shaking his head and moving his hands in front of him. "Pwlease Daddy Petey." Riley said getting in on the act. Petey took a deep breath, he couldn't say no to all three of the girls. "Fine, but I am choosing the dress." Petey stated

"Yay!" Ashton said as she threw her around him. "I love you Pan Man." "Love you too Tink but let go you are choking me." "Sorry.' Ashton stated before she heard Joey laughing. "Mommy funny." JB looked wide eyed at the blonde turning off the camera.

"I am adopting him." Chris cleared his throat, "We are adopting him." Ashton nodded her head in agreement. Chris followed Petey and Bailey back into the store this time to choose something different for Ashton to wear.

That left Ashton with James, JB and the toddlers. "Why?" "Because JB I can give him a better home then his actual mom could. And besides if you saw us on the street you would think he is actually mine.' Ashton stated. "It's true, I saw them at a resturant the other night, and I thought she and Sabin had a kid. Freaked the hell out of me." James said.

"NO fucking way." Petey shouted, causing Ashton, James and JB to laugh. "I take it that as Petey doesn't like Bailey is looking at." Ashton snickered.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dress In Drag and Do the Hula **_

"No way! It's not going to happen!" Chris shouted shaking his head looking at the bright pink cloth in his girlfriend's hand. She had gotten bored with waiting and came and find them. "Please baby." Ashton stated biting her lower lip and fluttering her eye lashes at him before she looked around the surrounding area. Stepping forward, Ashton slid her hand up his shirt and stood on her tip toes.

'If you do this for me, I will ask Petey and Bailey to baby sit tonight. And I will wear the naughty nurse outfit." Ashton whispered in his ear. Chris looked down at her smirked. "Promise?" "Promise." Chris grabbed her and kissed roughly causing to her to groan into it. Chris pulled back with a smirk before taking the dress in his hand and walking away. "Ow!" Ashton stated rubbing her ass looking down at the slutty suite that he had picked out for her to wear.

"What's wrong Tink?' "Fucking Chris just smack ass and hard." Ashton answered looking at her best friend. "I love you too sweetheart." Chris said blowing a kiss at her. Joey laughed, "Wuv you mommy." "Love you too buddy boy." Ashton said back to the toddler. "Get to it boys." Bailey stated pointing to the dressing rooms.

Grumbling Petey and Chris joined the two men in the dressing rooms. "What did you say to him to get him in the dress?" "That I would ask you to baby sit Joey tonight." "It's fine before you even ask. He is attached to Riley." Bailey said. "And I would wear the naughty nurse outfit for him." Ashton finished. Bailey laughed, 'Only you Ajay, only you." "I didn't buy it. Tess did." "What?"

"It was her idea of prank to get back at me for putting shaving cream in her bra and telling Jay something I shouldn't have." Ashton said holding her hands up in the air. "You two should go change to. We can watch the kids.' James said, "Now Pix before you go all protective Momma bear on us. I do have a daughter at home." Ashton sighed and looked at him. "Fine."

Bailey and Ajay went into the last dress room together. "This is fun." Bailey muttered under her breath to her best friend. Ashton rolled her eyes at Bailey showing she was not happy about this. "I am going to kill him.' Ashton stated, "JOSHUA!" Chris laughed from where he was in the next stall.

"What babe?" "You are so dead!" "Are you putting it on?" he asked. "Yes. Are you putting yours on?" Ashton shot back. "Can you come help me?" he asked. Ashton rolled her eyes. "Everyone stay in their rooms." she said before she walked across to the one that Chris was in. Chris pulled open the door. "That's why you said for everyone to stay in their rooms." Chris said putting his arms around his girlfriend's waist

"I think you and Pan man have the same taste of slutty shit." Ashton stated taking his dog tags into her hand. Both Bailey and Ajay had very short skirts, Bay's in green and Ajay's in purple with matching jackets, that showed their bras. "Yeah." Chris smirked, before he held her out at an arms length and whistling.

"When did you change your belly button ring?" he asked. "This morning, I figured it was time for a change." Ashton answered. "AJAY! HELP!" Bobby shouted form the other room. "Give me your shirt." Chris sighed and handed her his made in Detroit T. she slid over her head and went to pull open the door.

She crossed the room again and kissed him. "I think I might buy the skirt." Ashton stated before she went to where Robert was at. He pulled open the door. "Were you and Sabin getting busy in there?" he asked. "Hell no. I just a really short skirt on and I didn't have a top on because I was changing into what he chose." Ashton answered. "PETEY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bailey shouted. "I think that Bailey just put on the skirt." Ajay giggled before motioning for Robert to turn around so she could zip the dress up.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dress In Drag and Do the Hula _

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Riley and Bailey belong to BourneBetter67. The next one will be the last one.m

"Come on Alex. It's time to come out and play." Ashton stated banging on the door. "He isn't coming out Bay." "ALEX!" Bailey shouted, "Come out of there." "No fucking way." 'Ajay go get Riley." Ashton smirked and walked to where JB and James were with Riley and Joey. "Hey Riley come here baby.' "Whoa! Damn Pixie you look good. Sabin is one lucky son of a bitch." James stated. "Thank you cowboy." Ashton grinned as she scooped up Riley.

"Daddy." Alex groaned they had to bring in the one person he couldn't say no too. They had to bring in Riley. He opened the door and stepped out groaning seeing Ashton, Bailey, Chris and Petey standing there waiting for him. "Daddy pretty!" Riley stated. Ashton clapped her hand over her mouth as she started giggling. "Shut the fuck up." Alex growled.

"Bobby!" Ashton giggled going to the door, "Come on Poppa bear." Robert looked at the dress he had on and then sighed. He turned and opened the door and stepped out. "Wow.' Chris muttered. "Watch it Chris." Ashton stated. "How can you wear these damn things?" Robert asked. "If you think about it, I rarely wear them. Don't you remember when I fell down at my senior prom?" "Oh yeah I remember that." Robert laughed.

Chris looked at his girlfriend standing next to her ex boyfriend, she was giggling. He was proud of himself for picking out that outfit she looked hot as hell. Ashton walked over to him and slipped her arm around his waist. "Come on Alexa, Roberta your public awaits." Petey stated as he motioned for them to come out. Chris and Ashton walked out first. "Hey Ashton why don't you introduce them?" JB asked, "We have you introduce yourself first, explain what's going on. And then you bring them out." Ashton nodded her head, "Joey, you be quiet okay." "Okay mommy."

"Go ahead Ajay." JB stated. James and Ashton were standing together, "Hey everyone, I am TNA Knockout Champion Ashton Cage." "And I am half of the TNA tag team champions James Storm." "And today we have a special treat for you guys today." James laughed from where he was standing next to her. "Today we have James' tag team partner Robert Roode and one half of the Motor city machine guns Alex Shelley. Well they are dressed in drag. And just to explain why. Robert made a bet against Team 3D, and lost this is what he had to do. Now Alex on the other hand made two knockouts very upset." Ashton stated. "The two knockouts being Ashton Cage and Ceilí Rion." James added. "Thank you James." Ashton said. "All I have to say is sorry about your damn luck guys." James stated. Ashton grinned, "I couldn't have said it any better myself cowboy. Without further ado, I give you Roberta Roode and Alexa Shelley." JB shrugged his shoulders at them.

"Chris, Petey can you get them to come out?" Ashton asked looking at her boyfriend and best friend. They nodded and walked behind James and Ashton to force them out, they had changed into their normal clothes, they were going to change back after they were done with filming. "Ashton, James if you two will move aside." Bailey stated.

The door slowly open. "Oh my god." JB gasped, as James looked down at Ashton who was biting on her lower lip trying not to bust out laughing again. "Oh this is great." JB stated. 'Ashton who picked out the outfits?" "I picked out Robert's and Ceili picked out Alex's outfit." Ashton answered as she tried not to giggle. Bailey was standing off to the side laughing. Riley toddled over to where Ashton and James were sitting, and crawled up on her aunt's lap. "Aunt Ajay, Daddy Pretty."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dress In Drag and Do the Hula **_

A/N: So I lied this isn't going to be the last chapter. i think there is a couple more of left it. I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67

_**Alexa Shelley **_

As soon as Riley said her most infamous line, "Aunt Ajay, Daddy pretty." Ashton lost it she started laughing her ass off, "Yes, Riley, Daddy very pretty." "Ashton, I am going to kick your ass." Alex growled. "Now, now. Alexa, it wouldn't be very good if you ruin your pretty new dress." Ashton giggled, "And I know you won't do anything with me holding your daughter in my arms." "I can arrange something else. Come here to Daddy, Riley." Alex stated looking his arms out to Riley.

Riley shook her head no and leaned over to go to James. "Traitor." Ashton said good naturedly at her niece. "You better run." "Chris." "Sorry babe, this would to good to pass up. Seeing Alex in a dress trying to kick your ass." Chris laughed. Ashton glared at Chris as she started back away. "Damn.' Robert whistled seeing the full outfit that Ashton had. "Eyes in your head Roode." Chris stated. "You get to go home with her every night, let me stare a bit." Robert stated. "Let us stare." James stated. 'Pigs. All of you." Ashton stated shaking her head.

Alex went to follow the Canadian but was stopped by Joey who glared up at his uncle. "Alex remember Joey hits." Ashton warned as she stood next to Bailey. "He wouldn't." "If you are threatening his mom he will." Alex moved his glare from the Canadian down to the toddler standing in front of her. The toddler's eyes were on fire if that was even possible. "He isn't going to do what I think he is going do is he?" JB asked. "Oh yeah, this is Joey's thing to do." Chris answered laughing.

JB, James and Robert all cringed when Alex hit the ground holding himself. Ashton and Bailey were laughing at Alex as he rolled around on the ground. "You fucking bitches." Alex moaned causing the girls to laugh even harder.

Joey looked up at Ashton with an angelic smile, "I didn't do it." he said. "Do what baby?" Ashton asked squatting down to his height. Joey just grinned and threw his arms around Ashton's neck. She straightened up holding him.

Chris looked at his best friend laying on the floor in the fetal position, wearing a dress with cut out patterns missing, it sparkled thanks to the glitter that is it. Chris couldn't help it he started laughing his ass off. "Dude, look at Robert." Petey whispered. Both men turned and looked at Robert, with slacken jaw. JB and James followed their gaze.

"Mommy, Uncle Bobby ugly!" Joey whispered causing Ashton to start giggling. Alex was alright looking for a woman but Bobby on the other hand was out right ugly. "Wow." Ashton and Bailey breathed out before they both looked at each other. "We should have looked at other dresses.' Bailey whispered causing Ajay to start giggling.

"Someone say something." Robert stated knowing all eyes were on him. "Sorry about your damn luck."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dress In Drag and Do the Hula **_

**_A/N: This is going to be the last chapter for this story. Sorry it took me so long to finish it. I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67 and Mollie who is mentioned belongs to Demi._**

* * *

_**I Want To See It!**_

Ajay buried her face into her son's back as she giggled. "Ashton, what is so funny?" Robert asked. Ajay shook her head no. "Would you look at me?" he asked. The blonde pulled her head back and meet his steely blue gaze still giggling. "It's not funny." He said. "It is to" Ajay giggled as Bailey nodded her head in agreement. "Now Bobby you love me, you have know me too long and love me too much to kill me." Ajay stated as she took out her phone and snapped a picture before sending it to Ray and Devon. Robert glared at her know that it was true. No one could ever say no to the irresistible pout of Ajay Reso.

"Um Bob, you might to look in the mirror." James stated clapping his hand on Robert's back. Robert turned around as Ashton and Bailey started backing away from him both still giggling. "ASHTON JORDAN! BAILEY RAE!" he shouted seeing them backing away in the mirror. "I am going to quote Jimmy James, when I say this." Ashton stated, "Sorry about your damn luck cowboy."

"Is he going to hurt us?" Bailey asked. "He wouldn't hurt us. Not with me holding Joey and he won't hurt you. Remember who bailed his ass out that one night." Ashton answered. "Oh yeah." Bailey stated, "Besides Petey and Chris won't let anything happen to us." "Exactly. You got to love having a protective boyfriends. Besides if something did happen, I could always call Adam and Jay. You know they hate Bobby." Ajay stated.

Robert tensed up hearing his ex mention her two older brothers. He knew that they hated him for things he did to Ajay. "You are lucky you are cute." He growled. "I know, I keep telling myself." Ajay smirked. "Can I change now?" "Oh hell no, we are going to lunch first.' Bailey smirked causing Ajay's smirk to turn to the very familiar devilish grin, "You know where we should go?" "We should." Bailey stated, "Aren't your brothers home?" "Oh yeah, not to mention the WWE is doing shows in Tampa." Ajay grinned. "Oh you are evil." Bailey smirked.

"Buggy please tell me that is Bobby Roode and Alex Shelley dressed in drag!" Jay Reso laughed. "It is." Ajay giggled as she leaned down and kissed Adam's cheek and hugged Jericho sideways. "Who the hell did they piss off?" Jericho asked. "Easy, Bobby lost a bet to Ray and Devon and Alex pissed off Bailey." Ashton answered giggling. "Haven't you learned not to piss them off by now?" Jay asked. After a line of question the jokes started and last until the end of the meal. "Hey Roberta, Alexa smile for the camera!' Jericho called causing both men who were still dressed in drag to turn around and get their picture snapped. "Thanks Bubbalou, Ash and the girls are going to get a kick out of this." "Your welcome." Ajay said.

Now they were on their home after 3 painful hours of jokes and laughter . "Sabin I swear to god you better stop laughing." Robert warned. "Ass-clown be nice." Joey stated glaring at him. He didn't like when anyone messed with his mommy or daddy. "Kid don't you start." Robert stated. Ashton turned around in her seat to where she could glare at him. "Poppa Bear be nice to my baby." "He ain't yours." he said.

"I may not have given birth to him but he sure the hell is my son. If you don't watch it Robert, I will call my brothers and tell them to send those pictures out and they know a lot more people then I do. Then its going on twitter, face book, myspace and whatever other social network I can find and not to mention I will get to where those picture plus video will be your entrance video." Ajay stated. Robert gulped he knew damn well that Ajay knew people in the trucks that would do it. And she was just revengeful enough to do it. Chris smirked, he loved when his girlfriend made threats on guys half her size. Especially when it was her ex-fiance. Chris took her hand in his and kissed it. Ajay smiled at him and held his hand in hers.

"Its not funny Petey, I don't know why you and Chris didn't stay dressed up." Alex stated as he pouted in the backseat. "Easy, our girlfriends love us." Petey answered. Bailey laughed again, that's all that she had done since they had came out of the dressing rooms. "It's not funny Bailey." Alex whined. 'It is too." Bailey giggled, "Oh by the way, Ajay sent Mollie pictures." "I am going to kill that fairy!" Alex growled crossing his arms causing more laughter break out.

Ashton picked up her cell phone that was ringing, "Hello?" _"FIREFLY!!" _Ray's voice called as he laughed, "_We so owe you and Bailey for doing that. It was perfect. Thanks for the pictures." _"Your welcome Bubba. Do you want to see the video tomorrow at the tapings?" _"THERE IS VIDEO TOO!" _Ray laughed, "_Yes, I want to see it." _"Okay, I will bring it with me tomorrow." once the Canadian Heartbreaker got out of the phone with Ray her phone buzzed with a text message from AJ wanting to see what happened too. "Oh they are going to kill me." Ajay muttered causing Chris to look over at her, "Why?" "Because the whole damn roster wants to see it.'


End file.
